Dinner Can Be An Interesting Affair
by zeshadesofjustice
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy had every intention of having a nice dinner for several of Lucius's 'friends' to attend. What happens when everyone including Lucius , save Severus Snape, doesn't appear?


**A/N: This is a gift to my friend and fellow writer, . Enjoy! Oh, and yes, any implications you see probably mean what you think they do ;)**

* * *

Yule Holidays were coming to a close, the Malfoy family was about to dwindle in size with their son about to return to school, and the weather was…well, quite dreadful. Snow had been falling in steady amounts throughout the entire break, but today was the worst of all. Already an additional foot and a half had fallen, which Severus Snape could testify to, seeing as he had had to dry his clothing off upon entrance to Malfoy Manner.

Indoors it was warmer, with fires burning in many of the grates throughout the large house, the sights much more pleasant to the eye. Roast beef sat on plates in three spots to provide ease of access; additionally, plates of both roast and mashed potatoes and carrots were spread out. The large table in the central dining room was set for about twenty people, with enough food for more. However, instead of twenty people, there were two.

As they helped themselves to the food they were both silent, and then as Narcissa lifted her fork to take a bite of her meat, Severus spoke. "I was under the impression we would be joined by others tonight, but, unless they all sit hidden beneath invisibility cloaks, I see only you."

She took her bite and chewed slowly, her eyes downcast. It was rare that she was left alone with any man besides Lucius, especially _this _man, and she wasn't quite sure how he expected her to act. "They had…other duties that called them away."

"Other…duties…" He didn't speak it as a question, but she could feel one there.

"The Dark Lord summoned them." Her voice was soft, as though she were afraid she would anger him.

"Them, but not me. How…interesting."

She looked up at that point, hoping he would be looking at something around the room, but she discovered otherwise. He was staring at her blatantly, although she couldn't read any emotion in his face. "I thought so as well." Quickly, she looked back down to her food, pretending to be cutting it until she heard him eating.

They still sat at the table, all the food gone now, each with a glass of wine. Narcissa seemed intent on looking anywhere but at her company, keeping her attention focused on the furniture for the most part. Severus said something, but she didn't hear the words, just his voice. When she looked up she found him leaning back in his chair lazily, legs crossed, holding his drink. The seat was pushed back enough that she could see every inch of him and see she did, not realizing that she was leaning forward and giving him something to look at too.

He knew she was looking at him but made no move to shift, watching her face instead. A light blush gave her color when she noticed his arousal, and he found himself both amused and disappointed when she realized that her cleavage was further exposed by her current position. With a soft cry, she straightened back up, hastily bringing her drink to her lips. His gaze shifted to her throat as she swallowed, then, when she set the empty instrument down, to her lips. Her tongue darted out, removing the lingering wine, and he wondered what it would feel like to be kissing it away for her.

In the library, he found out.

She'd had a second glass of wine when they made their way there, both eager to get away from the table. And while he had still been on his first, and nowhere near drunk, he had managed to get the courage up to do what he'd been longing to do since he and Narcissa had first exchanged words, so many years ago. She sat in one of the armchairs while he remained standing.

"How is school? Students still being bothersome? I know how they annoy you…" She was nervous, afraid they would be interrupted.

Tonight, though, Severus was bold. "It, unlike you, is the same as ever, Narcissa. Wearisome and, as of late, boring." He leaned down, right hand extending to cup her cheek as she tilted her head up to meet his lips.

It was everything that both had hoped for. Powerful, possessive, desperate.

A few hours later, just before he left, he stood and looked at her as he buttoned his waistcoat. "Thank you for dinner. My quarters at the school, next time, perhaps?"

The image of her lips curving up in a promising smile stayed with him the rest of the night.


End file.
